


Daily Walk

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [26]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't quite what he'd had in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Walk

The small pile of snow slipped off the branch and, quite implausibly, managed to slip directly between the collar of Roy's coat and the bare skin of his neck. He let out a surprised "Ahh!" and shuddered uncomfortably as freezing cold wetness seeped down his back and soaked into his shirt.

"I hate snow," he muttered. "Blasted unnecessary cold pestilence. Clear proof that there's no God. An intelligent being would not have designed a world that contained snow."

A bark interrupted his muttering and reminded Roy of exactly why he was out in East City's biggest park in the middle of freezing cold weather in the first place. He sighed and glanced down at Black Hayate, who was pulling and straining excitedly on his lead.

"You know," he said conversationally to the dog, "when I asked Hawkeye if she needed anything while recovering from having her appendix out, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

###

 _"Is there anything I can do, lieutenant?" he had asked solicitously as he visited her in her hospital bed after the operation._

 _He would of course stay by her bedside, he would bring her tea, coffee, hot chocolate, whatever she desired. He would-_

 _"I need someone to take Black Hayate for his daily walk."_

 _Outside? In this weather? There was four inches of snow everywhere! She was kidding, she had to be kidding._

 _"He gets quite unruly if he doesn't get his daily walk," she said calmly._

 _He gave up with a sigh. "Of course, lieutenant," he promised. "I'd be glad to."_

 _###_

Another pile of snow dropped from the branches above, directly onto Roy's head. He yelped and danced sideways, trying to stay on the path, but get out of range of the trees. Once he'd regained his balance and was safely beneath the open sky, he noticed Black Hayate's head tilted quizzically.

He smiled at the dog and knelt down to scratch his ears. "Because she's worth it, boy," he answered in response to the dog's unspoken question. She's more than worth it."


End file.
